Make a Wish
by Kaggerz
Summary: Kagome inhaled deeply, staring at the flickering candles. There was no reason to dwell so much on a wish that would never come true. This wasn’t the Shikon no Tama; she had already wished upon that. Post-manga; limited spoilers; one-shot.


Disclaimer: It's a fanfic; that means I'm just a fan.

A/N: I haven't written anything in a while, but I've been inspired to do some one-shots until I get a feel for a lasting plot. I might update some of my other fics, or I might try something new to get back in the groove of things. Either way, expect some more one-shots.

**This is post-manga. I tried not to spoil it too much-- I didn't give away what Kagome wished for on the Shikon no Tama. But, if you want to know, simply ask or google the Inu-Yasha scanlations.**

* * *

_Now, make a wish and blow out the candles!_

Chocolate hues stared into the flickering light, reminded of the many campfires she had slept around throughout the years. They were mere memories now; the quest was over, and the well wouldn't open for her.

She had made her wish on the Shikon no Tama.

Her gaze shifted to the faces of her friends. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Houjou… They meant everything to her now, but she _knew_ she would trade them in a heartbeat for her family across the well. Normally, the thought would make her feel horrible. But, at that moment, it only felt _right._

Kagome inhaled deeply, her glassy optics refocusing on the flickering candles. This wasn't the Shikon no Tama; there was no reason to dwell so much on a wish that would never come true. The schoolgirl exhaled, and eighteen candles were extinguished. Her friends cheered, and Houjou began cutting the cake.

Her smile was fake, but she tried to look cheery for them. It was her own heart's turmoil that had lead her to this existence. When she had seen her family's worried faces, she had known they needed her. It had only been a moment that she wanted to stay by them, only a fleeting thought in her distressed mindset.

And when she turned around, he was gone. There was time for one last farewell glance. She had reached out, twisting her torso over the edge while she tried to grab his haori's sleeve and failed. Maybe if she had immediately jumped inside the well, she would have been with him. But, instead, she had been embraced by her friends, and she had returned the motions, assuring them that she was all right.. and then having to explain herself.

When they understood, she tried to go back through the well, but only landed roughly on her knees. Kagome had tried again and again before it dawned upon her that she would never see the past again. She would never see her family of friends, never see her Inu-Yasha.

She had hesitated.

"Kagome-chan?"

Oh. She was crying now, even with the fake smile.

"Are you feeling ill, Higurashi?"

Houjou had been kept in the dark, but the other girls exchanged knowing glances.

"Ah, no.. Sorry, I, um.. I'm just happy I'm not sick anymore!" she lied, her voice a fake cheery tone that appeased the young man. He nodded, his previous expression of concern melting into a relieved smile.

"So am I. Although, it _does_ make buying you presents a little harder now," he laughed, pulling out a box covered in crimson wrapping paper. A small sob escaped Kagome's throat, but she had him fooled; he thought she was just touched by his gift.

Her other friends weren't fooled, but they mirrored her fake happiness for her sake.

Without opening it, Kagome stood from the table. "Excuse me for a minute." They all nodded, and she left the room to cover her face with her palms, her back sliding down against the wall.

It was exhausting, keeping up such a mask.

Quietly, she slipped out the back, hoping her friends wouldn't mind if she took a moment to collect herself. At these times, she would often find herself in front of the Goshinboku, staring at the small hole where an arrow once pierced the hanyou. The bark around the area was stripped clean, permanently marking his fifty-year resting place. Tentatively, Kagome reached out and pressed her palm against that spot, imagining that it was the firm chest that had once been there instead. This, even more than the hole in her heart, was proof that he existed. If she never saw him again, as long as she saw the Goshinboku, she would feel as if five hundred years wasn't that far away.

Never see him again?

No.. she would see him again-- she knew it. Otherwise, he would have come for her the minute the well was sealed, only his body would have been five hundred years older. He would have waited, unless he was killed, right?

What if he was killed..?

_Nah. He just wouldn't wait that long. Five hundred years is more than enough time to move on and forget everything. He wouldn't even remember my name._

Kagome crouched at the base of the tree, her palms outstretched above her head, pressing flat against the smooth area. Her forehead rested against the rough bark, but she didn't even feel it. She was too busy crying again; being without him hurt so much..

_You idiot-- I'd never forget you!_

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared up at her palms. She could have sworn she heard Inu-Yasha's chiding tone.. But, when she looked around, he wasn't really there; it was all in her head.

She was losing it.

"Five hundred years is a long time," she murmured aloud, trying to tell herself she wasn't about to _argue_ with the voice inside her head.

_I'd wait even longer._

"Then why aren't you here..?"

_Because you'll come back eventually. I know you'll come back to me._

She sobbed, turning around so that her back was against the tree, her body cradled along its roots. When she closed her eyes, she could see the hanyou's gentle-but-stern expression staring back at her, his body crouched right in front of her. Kagome curled up slightly, thinking of how she was once connected to him this way. Once, she had been able to embrace him through time-- if only in their minds. Yet, it had felt so real, brought about by the Goshinboku. Her mother had affectionately mentioned that they had a love that transcended time, but Kagome had assumed the Shikon Kakera had played a large role in it.

This time, there were no jewel shards connecting them. There was nothing tying her to that world any longer, except maybe the rosary beads of subjugation.

_I'm hallucinating now.._

_Stupid.. I'm right here._

Even though her eyes were closed, she was still crying, although the image of silver and red did not blur. His arms wound around her small frame, pulling her against his chest. She sobbed harder, trying to breathe in the familiar scent of the forest through her stuffy nose. Kagome could feel his body heat, could _feel _his heart thundering against her bosom in time with her own.

_Don't cry.. I hate when you cry.._

_I know.._

Yet, she still sobbed, still tried to bury herself in his arms. His haori sleeves engulfed her like a blanket, and she buried her face in the side of his neck, her slender fingers gripping fire-rat folds. She could feel the wooden beads against her chin and briefly wondered if he would respond if she yelled out _Osuwari_. Somehow, she doubted it, but didn't test her theory. She just wanted to die in his arms a little longer.

Even if it was just in their heads.

"Ah, Higurashi! Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Houjou's voice broke into her thoughts, and immediately, the image and feeling of Inu-Yasha began to rapidly fade. Mentally, she clung on harder, trying to feebly keep him with her.

_I'll wait for you, Kagome. _

His breath was against her ear, though she couldn't feel his arms around her any longer, couldn't see him in her mind's eye.

_I love you, Inu-Yasha.._

"Higurashi?"

Slowly, her eyes reopened, puffy and bloodshot.

"Y-yeah.. Sorry. I just needed some fresh air, but I'm fine," she lied, casually wiping the moisture from her cheeks. Houjou obliviously smiled.

"Okay, let's go have some cake!"

The young human turned, starting to head back to the house, and Kagome stood to go with him. However, before she left the roots of the Goshinboku, a gust of wind blew past her ear, wafting tendrils of her ebony hair.

_I love you, too, Kagome_, she could have sworn she heard whispered. The first real smile she had experienced in months spread across her lips. She would find a way back to him-- she knew she would.

As she fell in-step beside the ever-smiling Houjou, he seemed pleased by her own radiant smile. "Say, Higurashi.. Do you think your birthday wish will come true?"

_I wish to see Inu-Yasha again._

"It already has," she simply replied, casting one last look to the Goshinboku before rejoining her friends for cake.


End file.
